


Shot to the heart

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Brief Violence, GTA V AU, Larr's gets hurt but he's ok!, Los Santos, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, don't worry lol, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not really though)</p><p>Lawrence gets hurt during a heist.</p><p>There's only one group of people the Funhaus boys can turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another short one! yay lol
> 
> I've just been really into writing short stories recently, and i'm getting back into GTA V AU's so yay again! Expect something along those lines soon :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_There was so much blood_

The heist had started off as planned, a bank job, plain and simple in their minds.

 

They stormed in, got everyone on the floor, and began to collect the money.

 

None of them expected one of the civilians to play hero though.

 

He got a few good nicks into Lawrence’s side with his switchblade before Joel gunned him down.

 

They left quickly after that, some of the money forgotten as they raced away in separate vehicles.

 

Adam, James, Bruce, Lawrence, and Spoole where all in a car while Matt and Joel rode on a motorcycle behind them.

 

Everyone was cheering and praising one another on a successful heist, and when Spoole turned to his right to tell Lawrence his face dropped.

 

The tech was slumped against the door with his eyes closed, face completely void of emotion.

 

Spoole would have thought he was sleeping if he hadn’t looked down at his chest.

 

_So much blood_

The next thing anyone knew they were speeding down the opposite street, they didn’t have the tools or resources at their base to help him and they couldn’t go to a hospital.

 

The car screeched to a stop in front of a familiar apartment building and Adam dashed out of the car and ran through the rain to get to the lobby.

 

The elevator couldn’t be any slower but soon enough he made it to the top floor.

 

Running to the door he knew well he banged on it hard, screw what time it was.

 

Suddenly it swung open and a half asleep Geoff Ramsey was there.

 

Looking over Adam his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but Adam beat him to it.

 

“Please help us”

 

**XXXX**

The entirety of Fake AH was now awake and scattered around the room along with the Funhaus boys.

 

Lindsay and Jack where kind to all of them, Lindsay even wrapping a towel around Adam’s soaked form.

 

The rest of Fake AH? Not so much.

 

Adam and his boys had only recently reached a truce with Geoff.

 

The gangs had been against each other for a long time before agreeing to work together and some of Fake AH still weren’t very keen on the idea.

 

They kept their distance now though out of respect, they two had been through stuff like this countless times, and they all knew personally that the first time is always the worst.

 

Adam, Bruce, and James sat next to each other on the couch while Matt, Joel and Sean squeezed in on the love seat, Sean’s face buried in Matt’s neck as he sniffled.

 

The sound of a door opening and closing at the end of the hall broke the tense silence of the room.

 

Adam was the first one to stand when Caleb appeared in green scrubs, wiping some blood from his hands with a rag.

 

“How is he?” he asked before anyone else had a chance.

 

“He’ll live; the puncture wound wasn’t very deep so it should heal soon. And besides his broken arm and a few scratches he should make a full recovery”

 

The entire crew breathed a sigh of relief.

 

‘When can he come home?” Joel asked a sad look on his face.

 

“Tomorrow afternoon I suppose, he needs his rest right now though”

 

They all nodded in understanding and stood.

 

“I’ll stay with him, you guys head back” Adam said as all of Funhaus moved towards the door.

 

Spoole still looked upset though when he quickly came over and hugged Adam.

 

Adam hugged him back and pressed a kiss to his cheek before shooing him along with the others.

 

When the door closed Adam let out a sigh and turned to Geoff, ignoring the eyes of the rest of the crew on him as he put his hand out.

 

“I can’t thank you enough Ramsey”

 

Geoff smirked and shook Adam’s hand.

 

“Anytime Kovic”

 

**XXXX**

Adam never left the room Lawrence was put in until the next day when Caleb said they could go.

 

Dressed in a pair of scrubs and a sling on his arm Adam thanked them all again before leading Lawrence out of the penthouse and into the hall, a bag of his blood stained clothes in his other hand.

 

They made it down to the sidewalk where James was waiting, leaning against the side of their car with his arms crossed and sunglasses on.

 

“Hey slugger” he said with a smirk as he approached Lawrence.

 

“Shut up” he replied as he rolled his eyes.

 

James chuckled and gently cupped his face so he could lean down and kiss him.

 

The sound of Adam honking the horn broke their kiss and with a shared grin they both climbed into the backseat.

 

Making their way out of fancy downtown Los Santos they head back to their own place in a lesser part of town.

 

Pulling up to their converted three floor apartment building the large garage door on the front opened and Adam pulled the car inside.

 

James helped Lawrence out and as soon as he was standing on his own Sean was there with his arms around his neck.

 

“Jesus don’t hurt him again Spoole!” Bruce called as he and the others made their way down the stairs.

 

Lawrence just chuckled and accepted the kiss Spoole pressed to his mouth.

 

Bruce and Joel welcomed him home and kissed him on the cheek and Matt hugged him carefully.

 

“I’m happy you’re ok” he mumbled into Lawrence’s chest. 

 

Lawrence smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Guy’s I was only gone for a day!” Lawrence said as he was forced down onto the couch and Spoole immediately curled into his side.

 

“Yeah well it felt like a lifetime so shut up and accept out codling” Joel said as he sat down on Lawrence’s other side.

 

Lawrence chuckled and rolled his eyes before relaxing back into the couch and putting his good arm around Spoole.

 

The others smiled at the scene before going about their business, happy for their tech to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! (Comments more so then kudos...not that kudos aren't great! But how will i know if you enjoyed it or not without comments know what i'm saying?)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
